


Selfish Prayers

by atoxicrose



Series: Anthem Omniverse [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoxicrose/pseuds/atoxicrose
Summary: Jesse has been teasing her since they started dating, kissing Ellie breathless and then leaving her wanting. She finally takes matters into her own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of Tumblr’s Overwatch OC x Canon Week 2017. The prompt is Firsts: Theme B – First date/kiss/etc. This is the first time they had sex.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://overwatchheadcanonsandstuff.tumblr.com/post/147730162200/how-many-minutes-in-heaven) by [overwatchheadcanonsandstuff](http://overwatchheadcanonsandstuff.tumblr.com) on tumblr and [these headcanons](http://kawaiis-writings.tumblr.com/post/147006165646/lets-be-sinful-first-time-sex-with-the-guys) by [kawaiis-writings](http://kawaiis-writings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Jesse has been teasing her since they started dating, kissing Ellie breathless and then leaving her wanting. She finally takes matters into her own hands after another handsy makeout session in an empty stairwell that once again leads nowhere. Ellie drags Jesse by the front of his shirt into a nearby custodian’s closet and just about climbs him.

Now Ellie’s shorts and panties pool around her ankles as she rides the fingers knuckle deep in her cunt. Her forehead is pressed against Jesse’s shoulder, slightly muffling her moans as his fingers curl inside her. Jesse’s got his mouth on her neck, his beard scratches as he murmurs filth against her skin.

“You sound so good babydoll, ya make the prettiest noises.”

 Jesse adds a third finger and Ellie whines and rocks up onto the balls of her feet to give him a better angle.

“That’s it,” Jesse breathes. “Gorgeous.” His thumb finds her clit and Ellie presses her face harder into his shoulder as her hands fist the sides of his shirt.

“So – _hah_ – good.  Fuck, Jesse!”

Jesse’s thumb speeds up as it circles her clit, and his fingers curl hard directly into her g-spot, pushing her over the edge.

Ellie moans into his shoulder as she comes, clamping down around Jesse’s fingers. He continues to pump his fingers in her cunt until her moans turn into overstimulated whimpers. Jesse withdraws his fingers and licks them clean before reaching for his belt buckle.

Ellie’s knees are a little shaky, but she manages to toe out of her shoes and kick off her panties and shorts without tripping.

Jesse undoes his belt and pulls out his cock. The closet is lit only by a single dim bulb and Ellie can’t get a good look at him, so she settles for wrapping her hand around his shaft and giving him a few strokes. He’s big, which comes as no surprise, thick and uncut. Jesse groans softly and leans down to capture Ellie’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Jesse slides his hands under Ellie’s thighs and she throws her arms around his neck as he lifts her up. Ellie wraps her legs around his waist and Jesse supports her with his prosthetic arm while he uses the other to line himself up. He pushes in slowly and Ellie’s head falls back with a drawn-out moan. Jesse presses kisses to her exposed throat as his flesh hand sides under her hoodie to rub soothing circles on her hip.

“That’s it, darl.”

“Oh fuck you’re big.”

 Ellie feels every inch of him as he opens her up and she can’t help the whine that leaves her. The stretch is just shy of too much and Ellie is thankful Jesse took the time to finger fuck her.

“Ya need me to stop?”

Ellie shakes her head. “No, I’m good. Keep going.”

Jesse continues to push in slowly until he bottoms out with a groan.  “Fuck darlin’,” he rasps against her throat, “you feel so good. So tight and hot, _fuck._ ”

Ellie’s hands fist the back of Jesse’s shirt. “Move, Jesse.”

Jesse braces his flesh hand against the wall and starts to thrust. He starts off slow but quickly builds to a faster pace at Ellie’s breathless urging.

Ellie bites her cheek, trying to keep her noises to a minimum. They are in a closet after all and anyone walking by could hear them. Jesse on the other hand doesn’t seem to care who hears them and openly huffs and groans against Ellie’s throat.

Ellie leans down suck a mark on Jesse’s neck and he rewards her with a particularly hard thrust that makes her cry out sharply.

“Now, that’s more like it.”

“Jesse, we’re in a _closet_.”

“No one comes down this way, sweetheart, ain’t no one gunna hear ya. C’mon, Songbird, sing for me.”

Jesse shifts, sliding his arms under Ellie’s legs and pressing her between him and the wall. The new angle lets Jesse get deep and hit that spot that has Ellie seeing stars. That, and the way he stretches her is enough to make her give up entirely on being quiet.

“That’s it, darlin’, let me hear ya.”

Whimpering, Ellie reaches down between them to work her clit. Her brows furrow and her head falls back against the wall with a moan.

“Oh fuck yes,” she breathes.

“You close, sweetheart?”

Ellie nods and Jesse increases his pace in response. Her mouth falls open into a little O and he fucks little noises out of her with each thrust. Ellie comes with a whine and a gasp of his name.

As she clenches down around him, Jesse curses and speeds up.

“M’close, sweetheart, what…?”

“Inside,” Ellie gasps, “Come inside me.”

Jesse lasts for only a few more thrusts before his hips still and he comes with a low groan. Ellie whimpers at the warmth that fills her. Jesse’s grip on her with the prosthetic his hard enough to bruise. Dimly, Ellie hopes it does. Jesse leans in to capture her lips in a tender kiss before pulling back to press his forehead to hers. They stay like that for several minutes, cooling down and trading sweet kisses as their breathing returns to normal.

Ellie is the first to speak.

“Holy shit.”

Jesse chuckles. “That good huh?”

“You didn’t disappoint, cowboy, that’s for sure.”

Ellie’s knees are wobbly when Jesse sets her down and he steadies her with a hand on the small of her back.

“Easy, sweetheart. Y'alright?” Jesse asks, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I’m fine.” Ellie smiles up at him. “Better than fine, actually.”

Ellie shivers at the feeling of come dripping out of her and smearing across her thighs. Jesse retrieves a roll of paper towels from a shelf above them and they both get cleaned up. Ellie hunts down her panties and shorts while Jesse tucks himself away and straightens his shirt.

Ellie picks up Jesse’s hat off the self where he’d set it when she’d first dragged him into the closet. She rocks up onto the balls of her feet, replaces the on Jesse’s head and presses a kiss to his cheek. The hat is little lopsided, and Jesse grins and fixes it before pulling Ellie into a deep kiss.

They exit the closet together, trying to look nonchalant and not like they had just fucked each other’s brains out. While Jesse’s hat hid his mussed hair, and Ellie’s hair was back in a braid, there wasn’t much they could do about the marks on their necks. Ellie didn’t really mind, and something told her Jesse didn’t really care either.

Jesse wraps an arm around Ellie’s waist and pulls her close. “So, my place or yours?”

Ellie leans into him and wraps both her arms around him in return. “For what?”

Jesse grins. “Round two.”

Ellie thinks about it. “Your place is closer.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can learn more about Ellie [here.](http://sta.sh/022dpttfb5ad)


End file.
